Remords
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Parfois, alors qu'elle souriait en voyant que Nohr prospérait, elle tournait la tête et jetait un regard mélancolique vers l'est, là où Hoshido pleurait la perte des frères royaux. Alors son cœur se remplissait de chagrin de remords. Mais jamais ceux-ci ne pourraient être guéris. Parce que les morts ne revenaient pas à la vie.


**Juste un petit One-Shot très court sur Corrin après les évènements de Conquête (jeu auquel je n'ai jamais joué, ironique, non ?).**

 **Disclaimer : Non, Fire Emblem ne m'appartient vraiment pas. Sinon Conquête se serait passé d'une manière bien différente, je l'assure.**

* * *

 **Remords**

Enfin Nohr connaitrait la paix. Le tyran et ses manigances étaient tombés et désormais le véritable souverain, l'ancien prince héritier, montait sur le trône, prêt à régner avec sincérité et passion envers sa nation.

Les rues remplies de tristesse et de misère laissaient place à la joie et au bonheur. Car enfin Nohr prospérait, après tant de temps et d'années à vivre dans l'obscurité et la peur.

Pour le pays dans lequel elle avait grandi, Corrin était heureuse. Heureuse d'avoir œuvré au futur éclairé des siens. Pour Xander, Camilla, Leo et Elise. Pour leurs sourires, leurs bienveillances et gentillesse. Pour l'affection mutuelle qu'ils se partageaient. Et pour Nohr, qui toujours fut sa maison.

Mais dans toutes ces célébrations qui fêtaient la nouvelle ère qui s'élevait Nohr, Corrin attendait avec appréhension la venue du jour. À l'heure où l'aube éclairait Nohr, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la nation de l'est qui était à première à voir le soleil.

Elle repensa à Hoshido et se perdait dans ces souvenirs aussi agréables que douloureux, ceux d'une époque révolue, où cette guerre meurtrière n'avait pas encore fait son apparition.

Elle repensa à ses frères et sœurs qui l'avaient accueilli sans arrière-pensée (enfin, sauf Takumi qui était méfiant, mais à juste titre), simplement parce qu'elle était la fille de Mikoto.

Ryoma qui lui souriait chaleureusement en lui proposant un entrainement. Hinoka qui lui demandait avec impatience lorsqu'elles iraient voler ensemble. Takumi qui, dernière son apparence froide et suspicieuse, lui posait diverses questions sur Nohr, la curiosité visible sur son visage. Sakura, qui l'appelait grande-sœur, alors qu'elles venaient tout juste de se connaitre. Sa mère qui, sans même l'avoir vu grandir, l'aimait d'un amour maternel sans fin, celle qui s'inquiétait encore pour sa fille alors que la vie la quittait.

Sa famille qui, jusqu'au dernier instant, l'observait avec inquiétude et espoir, croyant qu'elle ferait le choix de rester auprès d'eux. Lui demandant silencieusement de revenir chez elle, pour que leur famille soit à nouveau complète.

Ce fut avant qu'elle ne les trahisse et ne les abandonne, faisant la joie de sa famille adoptive et la déception de sa famille de sang. Un mal pour un bien, diraient certains. Mais elle n'était pas de leurs avis.

Parfois, il lui arrivait de rêver d'un avenir où Hoshido et Nohr vivraient en paix, dans un futur où personne ne serait mort. Mais la réalité lui rappelait que ce n'était qu'un rêve, et que pour toujours les remords la poursuivraient. Après tout, les morts ne revenaient pas à la vie. Mais ils la hanteraient à jamais pour ses crimes, alors qu'ils lui offraient un sourire bienveillant et chaleureux, comme s'ils la pardonnaient de ses fautes.

Elle-même ne désirait pas se pardonner pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Son seul réconfort était de se convaincre que tous ses actes furent pour le bien de sa famille, sa _véritable_ famille. Une futile tentative d'apaiser son âme et son esprit. Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi et Sakura étaient-ils moins ses frères et sœurs que Xander, Camilla, Leo et Elise parce qu'elle n'avait pas grandi à leur côtés ? Mais comment de pas les considérer comme sa famille alors qu'ils la traitaient comme leur sœur sans même la connaitre, simplement en ayant confiance en elle, en plaçant leurs espoirs et leur foi en une parfaite inconnue ?

Ces sacrifices furent pour le bien de Nohr et d'Hoshido. C'était la meilleure chose à faire, il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions pour résoudre ce conflit.

Elle n'en croyait rien. La mort ne pouvait être la solution à quoi que cela soit. Elle en était d'autant plus convaincue après tous ces massacres.

Voilà pourquoi elle regardait vers l'est. Là où le soleil se levait doucement sur Hoshido comme pour apporter un peu de réconfort à ceux qui pleuraient les morts.

Elle regardait vers l'est pour toujours se rappeler ce qu'elle avait perdu pour la paix. Afin que le sang de Nohr et Hoshido ne coule plus jamais et que la véritable paix puisse naître.

* * *

 **Pourquoi tant de cruauté dans Conquête et Héritage ? Les deux fins sont horribles à leur manière. Je préfère celle d'Héritage (parce que... parce que je préfère Héritage, tout simplement) même si j'admets que la fin de Conquête est quand un peu plus touchante (mais la mort d'Elise dans Héritage est quand même très triste !). Heureusement que Révélation existe. D'ailleurs il faut vraiment que j'aille jouer à Révélation, moi...**


End file.
